darkness
by Izzie
Summary: Voldemort a trouvé un moyen moins direct de s'en prendre à Harry et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui en fait les frais ! ne conviens pas aux âmes sensibles
1. chapitre 1

Auteur : Izzie

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient…

Rating : N-17 attention ! âmes sensibles ne surtout pas lire. Ce rating est là à cause de : Torture, Viol, Lemon (description plus qu'explicite de scènes sexuelles) et Slash (relation entre deux mecs)

Note de l'auteur : 

Je sais, j'ai déjà plein de fic commencée et je devrait attendre avant d'en recommencer une autre mais l'idée de celle-là m'est venue et je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de la faire, et puis au moins, ça me changera de ce que je fais d'habitude…

Le premier chapitre n'est pas du tout choquant, mais la suite le sera alors faites attention…

Chapitre 1

Dans un château obscur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis dans un fauteuil immense, les deux bras posés sur les accoudoirs.

Nagini, son fidèle serpent, était enroulé à ses pieds, probablement entrain de dormir.

Il attendait le retour de ses trois partisans à qui il avait demandé d'accomplir une mission bien particulière.

Il avait, pour cette mission, choisit ses trois mangemorts les plus doués pour accomplir cela car c'était vraiment important.

Finalement, il s'était dit qu'il y avait une meilleure façon d'atteindre Harry Potter que de le tuer, ce qui serait encore beaucoup trop doux pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait dû subir à cause de lui.

Et en plus, ce serait beaucoup plus simple puisqu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre ce gamin chez son oncle et sa tante à cause des protections que ce vieux fous de Dumbledore avait placé autour de leur maison et, une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard, il serait totalement hors de sa portée.

Alors, il avait décidé de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre pour atteindre ce jeune garçon.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, le jeune orphelin pouvait voir ses agissements en rêve, donc il saurait obligatoirement ce qu'il ferait et c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Il ne pourrait pas rester en simple observateur, il était certain qu'il passerait à l'action et se mettrait en danger en se jetant dans la gueule du loup.

Cette pensée le fit sourire, enfin si on pouvait appeler la grimace qu'il affichait un sourire.

Soudain, il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, à pas prudent depuis son retour, il avait remarqué que ses serviteurs étaient encore plus craintif envers lui qu'il y a quinze ans.

- Maître… appela le mangemort en s'agenouillant, au moment où le seigneur des ténèbres se retournait dans sa direction. Le prisonnier a été enfermé dans les donjons… 

- Est-il blessé ? demanda Voldemort.

- Oui, il  a essayé de se débattre et nous avons été obligé de le soumettre à l'endoloris pour le calmer.

- Bien… ce sera tout. Vous pouvez partir à présent…

- Merci maître…

Le mangemort fit une dernière révérence avant de sortir de la pièce pour retourner vaguer à ses obligations quotidiennes alors que Voldemort se pencha vers son serpent pour le réveiller.

- Viens avec moi, Nagini. Nous allons allez rendre visite à notre… invité… annonça-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il sortit de la pièce où il se trouvait, suivit de près par son reptile apprivoisé et descendit jusqu'aux donjons.

Il arriva vers la cellule dans laquelle sa victime avait été enfermé et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement sonore avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et de refermer derrière lui, même s'il n'y avait pas trop de risque qu'il puisse s'échapper dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le prisonnier était adossé contre le mur du font et semblait plutôt mal en point les mangemorts n'avaient pas dû y aller de main morte avec ses sortilèges pour le calmer, mais ce n'était pas important.

Ils avaient aussi dû le frapper un peu parce que du sang séché collait quelques unes de ses mèches châtains à son front.

Ses poignets étaient entourés de par des menottes reliées aux chaînes qui étaient fixées au mur.

Il était assis et ses yeux étaient fixé sur le sol, même si Voldemort était sûr qu'il l'avait entendu entrer et qu'il ne faisait ça que pour s'attirer encore plus ses foudres.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se rapprocha de sa victime et lui releva la tête d'un coup sec, ce qui lui permit de voir ainsi ses yeux bleus.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas été très coopératif avec mes serviteurs à ce que je vois… C'est dommage, j'aurai mieux aimé que vous ne soyez pas déjà blessé… mais cela ne fait rien, je pourrais tout de même prendre du plaisir avec vous… 

Voldemort avait parler d'une voix doucereuse, tout le long de son monologue et avait maintenu la tête de son prisonnier de manière à le fixé dans les yeux.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, il le relâcha.

- Je reviendrai demain… 

Une fois que cela fut dit, il ressortit de la cellule et s'éloigna pour retourner dans les hauteurs du château, non sans avoir jeter un doloris sur sa victime qui hurla de douleur en se roulant sur le sol, autant que ses chaînes le lui permettait. 

+++  
  


A quelque centaine de kilomètre de là, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, choqué par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister malgré lui.

Il avait à nouveau rêvé de Voldemort et, comme à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, c'était sûrement vrai, même si il espérait de tout cœur que cette fois-ci, ce soit un cauchemar tout à fait normal.

Le prisonnier du seigneur des ténèbres, il le connaissait, et pour cause, c'était son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal :Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis à son père et son parrain.

Son parrain.

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé passer les vacances chez le professeur Lupin et si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net car si cela s'était vraiment passé, il fallait absolument aller le secourir et vite !

L'expression, la voix, l'attitude de Voldemort, tout laissait présager que quelque chose de terrible allait lui arriver.

Et la phrase du seigneur des ténèbres « je pourrais tout de même prendre du plaisir avec vous » lui faisait froid dans le dos parce que prendre du plaisir pour Voldemort devait signifier faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Harry se releva et alla à son bureau, attrapant au passage une plume et un morceau de parchemin il fallait qu'il demande au directeur des nouvelles de son ancien professeur.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais il faut absolument que je sache si vous avez des nouvelles du professeur Lupin._

_Je sais que cela dois vous paraître bizarre comme demande, mais c'est très important._

_J'ai fait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar en rapport avec Voldemort et si c'est la vérité, le professeur Lupin doit avoir été capturé et est présentement enfermé dans une cellule chez lui._

_Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar tout à fait normal et que le professeur Lupin va bien._

_Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé mais j'ai pensé que cela était important._

_        Meilleures salutations_

_                        Harry Potter_

Harry reposa sa plume, se dépêcha de glisser la lettre dans une enveloppe et alla réveiller sa chouette, Hedwige, qui semblait pas très contente de cela.

- Je sais Hedwige, tu es fatiguée. Mais je suis désolé, il faut absolument que cette lettre parvienne le plus vite possible au professeur Dumbeldore. Vas-y, maintenant… finit Harry en attachant la lettre à la patte du volatile.

La chouette hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la nuit qui régnait à l'extérieur de la maisonnette du 4 Privet Drive.

- Par pitié, murmura Harry pour lui-même, faites que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve comme ceux de tous les autres enfants…

Mais il n'avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire maintenant que d'attendre la réponse de son directeur, tout en espérant qu'elle soit rassurante.


	2. chapitre 2

Bon, alors merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça fait toujours plaisir et aujourd'hui, je mets deux chapitres en même temps… Je sais, ils sont pas mal court, mais je préfère les faire plus court mais que je puisse mettre à jour plus souvent et surtout que l'histoire soit espacée de manière à ce que l'on comprenne le timing… 

**Ce chapitre est déjà un peu plus noirs et il mériterai bien le rating pg-13 mais le prochain est absolument interdit au moins de 17 ans et donc, si vous n'avez pas l'âge et que cela vous choque, ne venez pas critiquer parce que je vous ai prévenu de ce qu'il vous attendait… et je mettrait un avertissement comme celui-ci au début de tout les chapitres qui le mérite…**

Chapitre 2 

Harry n'avait pas redormis de la nuit, attendant toujours la réponse de son directeur réponse qui arriva au milieu de l'après-midi suivant, heureusement sans que les Dursley ne s'en aperçoive.

Harry donna à manger et à boire à sa chouette avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe à la hâte et de commencer à lire la lettre de Dumbledore.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu dois savoir que tu peux m'écrire lorsque tu le veux et que cela ne me dérange pas du tout._

_Pour ce qui est de tout cauchemar, je suis dans le regret de t'informer qu'il est sûrement réel._

_Après la réception de ta lettre, je me suis directement rendu chez Remus Lupin pour m'assurer de sa sécurité et j'ai retrouvé la maison complètement vide et dévastée._

_Sois sûr que j'ai mis en place tout les moyens possibles pour arriver à la libérer mais je ne sais pas où se trouve le repère de Voldemort donc, cela risque de prendre du temps._

_Si tu as d'autres cauchemar, n'hésite pas à m'en avertir et, de mon côté, je te tiendrais au courant de la suite des événements concernant Remus._

_        Sincères salutations_

_                        Albus Dumbledore_

Ce n'était donc pas un simple rêve Remus était bel et bien prisonnier de Voldemort et était déjà blessé.

Quelle horreur ! 

Et il pouvait être sûr que tout cela était de sa faute après tout, Voldemort n'avait aucune raison particulière d'en vouloir au professeur Lupin, à part le fait qu'il s'entendait bien avec lui et qu'il était un des anciens amis à son père.

Et comme le Seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ni chez son oncle et sa tante, ni à Poudlard alors le meilleur moyen, c'était de faire qu'il se jette lui-même dans la gueule du loup.

Mais combien de gens devrait encore souffrir par sa faute déjà Cédric qui était mort à la fin de sa quatrième année, l'année dernière Ginny avait été blessé lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais il était arrivé juste à temps pour la sauver et maintenant, c'était au professeur Lupin de souffrir…

Harry soupira il ne pouvait rien faire à part faire exactement ce que voulait Voldemort et il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, il ne restait qu'à attendre que Dumbledore arrive à le retrouver et le secourir.

Harry alla se coucher, lorsque la nuit fut tombée et se rendormi pour retomber directement dans un cauchemar cauchemar qu'il savait être la réalité.

+++

Remus fut amené dans une pièce entièrement vide par deux mangemorts et ceux-ci lui attachèrent les poignets avec des chaînes, qui l'obligeaient à rester debout, même si il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à le faire alors que ces deux bourreaux lui attachaient aussi les chevilles pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger du tout.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une journée qu'il était dans ce château et qu'il n'avait plus rien mangé, puisque Voldemort avait apparemment décidé de l'affaiblir le plus possible.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'arrive et ne s'approche de lui.

- Il semblerait que ce cher Harry ne se soit pas encore décidé à venir vous secourir… C'est dommage, il vous faudra encore supporter quelques tortures et, puisque ce qu'il a déjà vu ne lui suffit pas, je crois que je vais être obligé d'y aller plus fort, pour le décider.

- Il ne cédera pas… J'en suis sûr… répondit Remus, en fixant son tortionnaire droit dans les yeux.

- Et bien, c'est ce que l'on verra… mais plus il attendra, plus je pourrai m'amuser alors… je ne suis pas pressé… finit Voldemort dans un sourire sadique.

Il sortit un couteau de dessous ses robes et déchira le simple T-shirt que portait sa victime, prenant soin de ne pas encore toucher la chaire de celui-ci avant d'en écarter les deux moitiés, laissant ainsi son torse complètement dénudé.

Il murmura alors un sort et, soudain, la lame du couteau prit une teinte rouge flamboyante, ce qui permettait de juger qu'elle était devenue incandescente.

Ensuite, lentement, très lentement, il laissa glisser le plat de la lame sur la peau pâle de Remus, qui se retint difficilement de crier lorsque l'objet brûlant entra en contact avec son corps.

Il mordait ses lèves, tellement fort, que le goût ferreux du sang se fit sentir dans sa bouche alors qu'il s'écoulait lentement sur son menton.

Voyant que son prisonnier avait déjà beaucoup de mal à retenir ses hurlements de douleur, le seigneur des ténèbres décida qu'il était temps d'intensifier la douleur et il fit alors faire un quart de tour à sa lame.

La sensation du métal ardent qui tailladait sa peau, tout en cautérisant la plaie à vif eut raison de la bonne volonté du loup-garou qui, cette fois-ci, hurla de douleur.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit alors qu'il enfonçait encore plus profondément la lame dans la chaire de sa victime, dont la respiration devenait haletante, alors qu'il se forçait à retenir les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coins de ses yeux et qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Mais jamais il ne donnerai ce plaisir-là au  seigneur des ténèbres, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il était entrain de gagner sur lui il devait résister, il devait rester fort.

D'après ce que disait Voldemort, Harry pouvait tout voir et il ne fallait pas qu'il craque sinon, le gamin allait culpabilisé encore plus qu'il n'était déjà sûrement entrain de le faire et il ne le voulait pas.

Et puis, Harry avait déjà sûrement prévenu Albus Dumbledore de la situation qu'il vivait et des secours allaient bientôt arriver pour le ramener en lieu sûr.

Le douleur s'intensifia encore il ne pouvait plus voir ce que faisait son bourreau, sa vue devenait complètement trouble du brouillard commençait à envahir son champs de vision le son de la voix de Voldemort devenait lointaine il n'entendait même plus ses propres cris il sentait son esprit partir et puis, plus rien, le trou noir.

Voldemort retira la lame de la peau de sa victime lorsqu'il vit celle-ci s'évanouir et attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'appeler deux de ses mangemorts et de leur demander de détacher les chaînes qui maintenant toujours le corps du loup-garou débout.

Il les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la cellule où il les regarda jeter le corps inanimé de l'ancien professeur de Poudlard sur le sol de pierre froid avant de refermer la cellule à clé et de partir dans une autre pièce du château où il pourrait savouré les instants qui le rapprochait de plus en plus de sa victoire prochaine sur le jeune sorcier qui lui avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, tenus tête.

- Bientôt Harry, tu seras à moi… et tu n'auras plus personne pour te protéger… pas même ce vieux fous de Dumbledore.

+++

Dans sa chambre, Harry se réveilla pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, dans un sursaut.

Il avait vu toute la scène et, cette fois-ci, il en était sûr c'était bien pour l'attirer dans un piège que Voldemort avait capturé son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais, même si son cœur et sa conscience lui disait qu'il lui fallait se rendre immédiatement dans le repère du seigneur des ténèbres pour le sortir de là, son cerveau lui disait de ne surtout pas le faire.

Finalement, il écouta sa tête et alla chercher un livre, pour s'empêcher de s'endormir, espérant qu'il aurait vite des nouvelles de Dumbledore, et de bonne cette fois-ci mais si cela continuait, il ne pourrait plus l'accepter et il essaierait de trouver le repère de Voldemort et irai le rechercher et tant pis si Dumbledore se mettait en colère contre lui. 


	3. chapitre 3 NC17!

Voilà le troisième chapitre et celui-là est STRICTEMENT INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 17 ANS !!! car il peut choquer les plus jeunes… Si vous n'avez pas l'âge et que vous savez que cela peut vous choquer, NE LISEZ PAS MAIS NE VENEZ PAS CRITIQUER PAR LA SUITE, MERCI… Chapitre 3 

Pendant plusieurs nuits de suite, Harry fit des cauchemars où il voyait son ancien enseignant se faire torturer par Lord Voldemort tortures qui devenait de plus en plus violente au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal par rapport à cette situation, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle du professeur Dumbledore, ce qui laissait suggérer que l'enquête n'avançait pas du tout.

Harry ne s'était toujours pas décider à passer à l'action, espérant toujours des nouvelles de son directeur, mais il avait déjà commencé à mettre au point un plan qui lui permettrait de secourir Remus, sans pour autant se faire attraper par le mage noir, au cas où cette situation durerait trop longtemps.

Et cette nuit-là, le cauchemar se fit bien trop dur à supporter…

+++

Remus entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir dans un grincement qui lui était, à présent, devenu familier.

Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson d'anticipation alors qu'il s'attendait à voir des mangemorts arriver dans son champs de vision pour l'emmener dans la salle de torture mais, contre toute attente, ce fut le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même qui se présenta devant lui, un sourire cruel affiché sur son visage.

Le loup-garou se demandait pourquoi Voldemort avait pris la peine de venir lui-même et aussi pourquoi ce dernier était venu totalement seul, sans qu'aucun de ses fidèles ne l'accompagne, mais il sentait bien que c'était très loin d'être bon pour lui.

Mais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

Voldemort s'approcha de lui et le releva violemment avant de le rejeter au sol, de l'autre côté de la cellule, en position allongée cette fois-ci.

Malgré le choc qu'il reçut lorsque sa tête heurta le sol, il resta conscient et sentit soudain le seigneur des ténèbres le retourner pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, alors que des liens invisibles encerclèrent ses poignets pour maintenir ses bras au sol avant que Voldemort s'agenouille devant lui.

Le mage noir laissa ses doigts courir le long des cicatrices laissées par le poignard incandescent qu'il avait utilisé quelques jours plus tôt sur son torse, puis il fit glisser sa main plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la hauteur de la ceinture du jeans que le lou-garou portait.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Remus, vite remplacée par de la terreur à l'état pur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à ce qu'avait prévu de faire Voldemort pour *s'amuser* un peu.

Il commença alors à s'agiter mais ne put rien faire parce que ses bras étaient toujours maintenu au sol par le sort qu'avait jeté Voldemort et que se dernier plaquait ses jambes par terre en laissant ses genoux au-dessus de lui.

Les doigts de Voldemort commencèrent à s'activer sur la ceinture de Remus et entreprirent de défaire cette ceinture, puis le bouton de son pantalon avant de le lui retirer complètement, puis faire de même avec son boxer ignorant royalement les supplications de sa victime dans la voix de laquelle on entendait des larmes retenues.

Mais plus il suppliait, plus le seigneur des ténèbres s'amusait.

Voldemort laissa glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de son prisonnier et, lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de ses genoux, il écarta ses jambes d'un coup sec, sans que le pauvre loup-garou ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher tant il était affaibli.

- Non… je vous en supplie… par pitié… ne faites pas ça…

Le seigneur des ténèbres écouta avec délectation les premières prières que sa victime laissa échapper de ses lèvres depuis le début de son emprisonnement, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant son travail et lança un sort pour maintenir les jambes de Remus écartée au maximum, tout en commençant à se déshabiller à son tour.

Rémus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que le moment crucial approchait et il ferma les yeux au moment où Voldemort finit d'enlever son dernier vêtement et s'approcha de lui avant de le pénétrer avec une violence bestiale non retenue.

Remus hurla de douleur en sentant quelque chose se déchirer en lui au moment où le sexe de son bourreau entra en lui son odorat, plus développé à cause de sa condition de loup-garou décela l'odeur âpre du sang qui se mit à couler.

Rémus laissa finalement couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps alors que la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son corps devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure que le seigneur des ténèbres intensifiait ses mouvements de vas et viens, pénétrant toujours plus profondément en lui.

Rémus abandonna toute résistance et se mit à sangloter alors que le plaisir de Voldemort semblait augmenter au fur et à mesure que les pleurs de sa victime s'intensifiait.

Finalement, dans un dernier coup de hanche, le mage noir atteint le paroxysme du plaisir et se déversa en Remus lorsque l'orgasme qui arriva le fit hurler de satisfaction puis, sans un mot ni un regard à sa victime, il se retira de lui et se rhabilla avant de sortir de la cellule, laissant le pauvre loup-garou en pleur, couché par terre.

Avant de disparaître complètement de la vue de sa victime, Voldemort se retourna.

- Certain de mes mangemorts auront peut-être envie de prendre un peu de bon temps… essayez de leur donner autant de plaisir que vous l'avez fait pour moi…

Rémus se releva un peu puis ramena ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras et posant sa tête sur ses genoux, alors que ses pleurs redoublaient.

Il se sentait souillé, sale et cela ne faisait sûrement que commencer le seigneur des ténèbres avaient promis que ces serviteurs viendraient aussi le voir, et il savait que ça allait être le cas mais pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour le libérer, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne venait le secourir.

Et Sirius, la personne qu'il aimait tellement, la personne dont il avait toujours été le plus proche, pourquoi ne s'inquiétait-il donc pas de son absence il avait quand même dû la remarquer, ou bien était-il si transparent que ça ?

Lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé, il rampa pour reprendre ses vêtements, éparpiller un peu partout dans la cellule et, même si il se retrouverait bientôt à nouveau nu, il les renfila péniblement, ne prêtant pas attention au sang qui coulait le long de ses jambes avant de se radosser contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

+++

Harry se réveilla et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre complètement ses esprits avant de se relever et de s'habiller.

Il voulait bien être patient et laisser à Dumbledore le temps d'organiser des recherches mais là, s'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter et pour Remus aussi, il ne supporterai pas beaucoup plus de tortures.

Après un coup d'œil à son réveil, il vit qu'il était presque deux heures du matin il fallait absolument qu'il soit de retour avant le réveil de son oncle et sa tante, ce qui lui laissait à peu près six heures pour aller au repère de Voldemort, libérer son ancien professeur et revenir.

Mais il fallait quand même qu'il prévienne son directeur de ses intentions alors il prit une plume et du papier et griffonna vite quelques lignes.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis allé chercher le professeur Lupin._

_Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que je le fasse et que je me jette dans la gueule du loup mais je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire._

_Rejoignez-moi chez mon oncle et tante…_

_        Harry Potter_

Le directeur ne serait sûrement pas content qu'il l'avertisse si tardivement de son projet, mais au moins il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'agir puisque, le temps que la lettre arrive à Poudlard et que le directeur se déplace jusqu'à Privet Drive, il serait soit de retour, soit prisonnier de Voldemort ou soit mort.

Il ouvrit silencieusement sa fenêtre et se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière qui le mena directement dans le jardin avant de transplaner (chose qu'il avait appris sous la direction de Sirius et Dumbledore) en se concentrant sur l'image de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 

Harry atterrit dans le jardin d'un immense château, dans lequel devait être retenu le professeur Lupin, mais comme la demeure était protégée par un bouclier anti-transplanage, il n'avait pas pu se rendre directement dans la cellule, ce qui aurait été bien trop facile…

Il n'aurait su dire où il se trouvait exactement, mais en vue des montagnes qui s'étendaient devant lui, à l'horizon, il avait du quitter l'Angleterre et cela se faisait un petit peu ressentir sur sa condition physique parce qu'il ne s'était jamais téléporter sur d'aussi longue distance.

Le manoir devant lequel il se trouvait semblait être protégé par beaucoup de sortilège de magie noire Harry pouvait le sentir d'ici, mais il s'en foutait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait et ce n'était certainement pas ça qui le ferait renoncer à entrer.

Harry se concentra de toute ses forces sur la porte du château et réussi à créer une brèche assez grande pour qu'il puisse passer et entra à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il se retrouva entouré de mangemorts et ne put rien faire contre eux, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde il savait bien qu'il se ferait attraper et, d'ailleurs, c'était cela son plan.

Les mauvais sorciers l'emmenèrent directement dans la salle où trônait Voldemort qui eut l'air passablement ravi lorsqu'il vit qui était son « invité » et c'était vraiment un invité de marque.

- Harry Potter… C'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous recevoir dans mon château…

- Où est le professeur Lupin ? questionna Harry d'un ton rude.

- Ne soit pas si pressé Harry on a tout le temps…

- Je répète encore une fois ma question : où est le professeur Lupin ? 

Voldemort esquissa un sourire avant d'héler un de ses mangemorts.

- Amenez-moi le loup-garou, Nott. Et laisser nous seul… ordonna-t-il ensuite aux autres mangemorts.

Puis, une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière les partisans du mage noir, celui-ci se retourna vers son jeune invité.

- Tu as vraiment du cran… Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de venir rechercher ton ami… Je ne pensais pas que je serais obligé d'aller si loin dans la torture… Mais j'espère que tu as apprécier le spectacle…

- Vous êtes répugnant ! s'exclama Harry avec un air complètement dégoûté sur le visage.

Voldemort éclata de rire d'un rire ténébreux, horrifiant qui donna des frissons dans le dos de Harry.

La porte se réouvrit et un mangemort entra, soutenant le professeur Lupin qui menaçait de tourner de l'œil à chaque instant et le jeune orphelin sentit une vague de culpabilité le prendre au cœur jamais il n'aurait dû attendre aussi longtemps avant de venir le rechercher.

Voldemort congédia son serviteur et celui-ci sortit, laissant les trois personnes seules.

- Alors Harry, rejoint mes rangs et ton ami pourra ressortir d'ici sans problème ou alors, refuse et la torture continuera mais cette fois-ci, tu y assistera en direct… Alors que choisis-tu ?

Harry savait bien avant de venir que ce serait le choix que Voldemort lui demanderait de faire et il avait construit son plan autour de cela il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il puisse appliquer son plan sans problème, sinon il ne pourrait plus retourner à l'école.

- J'accepte…

Le seigneur des ténèbres sourit tandis que le loup-garou qui avait entendu la déclaration de Harry lui criait de ne pas faire ça mais il ne s'en soucia pas, se concentrant sur son plan.

- Approche toi de moi, que je te marque comme l'exige ta futur condition de mangemort à mon service.

- Si tôt ? Vous ne voulez pas me faire passer des épreuves avant cela ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je connais ton potentiel et tu sera un atout très précieux pour moi… Viens…

Harry soupira intérieurement et, tandis qu'il s'approchait de *son futur maître*, il saisit sa baguette sans que le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'en aperçoive.

Harry se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de Voldemort et vit ce dernier sortir un fer dont le bout plat était gravé de la marque des ténèbres avant de murmurer un sortilège qu'il reconnu comme celui qu'il avait utilisé pour rendre le couteau de son rêve incandescent.

- Tends ton bras…

- Mais avec grand plaisir… approuva Harry avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry sortit sa main tenant sa baguette de derrière son dos et la pointa sur la poitrine de Voldemort.

- Privatum pouvoir…

Le seigneur des ténèbres fut atteint par le sortilège et, lorsqu'il essaya de se venger en jetant un endoloris sur la jeune sorcier, rien ne se passa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela fait alors de se retrouver sans aucun pouvoir… demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Voldemort voulu se jeter sur Harry mais celui-ci le ligota, ce qui le fit tomber à terre et le jeune orphelin se précipita jusqu'à son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui avait suivit toute la scène.

- Remus… ça va aller ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu as assez de forces pour marcher ?

- Ça… ça peut aller…… renseigna-t-il en se relevant avec peine, prenant appuis sur Harry une fois debout pour ne pas tomber.

Le jeune garçon avança en direction de la porte heureusement pour lui et Remus que Voldemort avait demandé à ses mangemorts de regagner leur activité habituelles sans se soucier de lui apparemment il était vraiment sûr que Harry ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes essayait de se dépêcher le plus possible Voldemort était très puissant et son sortilège ne le priverait pas très longtemps de ses pouvoirs mais Remus ne pouvait pas aller très vite…

Il était considérablement affaiblit, blessé et par-dessus tout très choqué psychologiquement à cause de son récent viol, et la déchirure causé par le sexe de Voldemort le faisait extrêmement souffrir quand il marchait.

- Remus, il faut qu'on se dépêche… Voldemort aura bientôt récupéré ses pouvoir… lui fit remarquer Harry lorsque son ami s'arrêta et se laissa glisser à terre.

- J'ai trop mal Harry… Je n'en peux plus… réussit-t-il à articuler entre deux sanglots de douleur.

Harry s'agenouilla devant son ancien professeur et lui fit relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoute Remus… Je sais que tu as mal… Je sais tout ce qu'il t'a fait depuis ton enlèvement mais il faut que tu tiennes encore un petit peu… Il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'à ce qu'on aille franchi la porte et après on pourra transplaner… Je t'en prie…

Les paroles de Harry convainquirent le loup-garou à continuer et il se releva difficilement et reprit le chemin, à moitié évanoui sur Harry qui supportait son poids presque entier de son ami ce qui le forçait à ralentir un peu mais la porte de sortie était déjà en vue…

Finalement, les deux sorciers l'atteignirent et se retrouvèrent dehors où ils purent enfin respirer un peu d'air pur et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol Harry épuiser par le poids de son ami.

- Remus… Je vais nous faire tranplaner jusqu'à Privet Drive… D'accord ?

- D'accord… approuva Remus.

Harry prit alors son ami par la main et les amena tout les deux jusque dans le jardin de l'oncle et la tante du jeune orphelin.


	5. chapitre 5

Dernier chapitre que je mets avant de partir en vacances… vous aurez la suite en fin de mois… j'espère qu'il vous plaira et please : review ! Chapitre 5 

Harry et Remus se retrouvèrent sur la pelouse de la maison de Privet Drive heureusement, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait.

Harry se releva et aida son ancien professeur à faire de même, puis passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, ne voulant pas qu'il risque de se faire encore plus mal à cause d'une mauvaise chute.

Harry n'avait pas penser en sortant de chez lui qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer par la fenêtre et, comme il ne pouvait pas transplaner directement à l'intérieur de la maison à cause de la protection magique, il était obligé de sonner à la porte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit les pas lourd de son oncle retentir de l'autre côté de la porte et la serrure s'ouvrir avant qu'il ne voit la silhouette de son oncle se dessiner devant lui.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dehors sale gamin… Et qui c'est ce type ?

- Oncle Vernon, pourrait-on entrer, s'il te plait ? demanda Harry alors qu'il sentait son ami sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Je ne veux pas que des gens de ton espèce mettent les pieds chez moi, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière…

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, combien de fois son oncle allait-il encore lui rabâcher cet incident-là depuis que les Weasley étaient venu le chercher en quatrième année, plus aucun sorcier n'avait remis les pied à Privet Drive alors c'était forcément de cela que voulait parler Vernon.

- Oncle Vernon, mon parrain ne va pas tarder à arriver…

Lorsqu'il eut dit cette phrase, il pu voir le visage de son oncle blêmir et était presque certain que celui-ci allait lui dire de entrer, à contrecœur mais il continua tout de même son « argumentation ».

- Et je ne pense pas qu'il serait très content que tu laisses son meilleur ami qui, en passant, est très mal en point, derrière la porte…

- D'accord… d'accord… C'est bon allez entre !

L'homme s'écarta de la porte et Harry se dépêcha de marcher jusqu'au salon où il assit son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sur le canapé.

- Remus, écoute, je te laisse seul deux minutes d'accord ? Je veux juste aller chercher quelques trucs pour te soigner…

Le loup-garou acquiesça en silence.

- Dépêche-toi s'il te plait…

- Ne t'en fais pas… je ferais vite… tu peux te coucher d'accord… dit Harry en embrassant sur le front son ancien professeur et en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

En chemin, il croisa sa tante qui avait été réveillée lorsque son mari avait regagné sa chambre et voulait quand même voir ce qu'il se passait, sa curiosité l'ayant emporté sur son désir de ne pas approcher de quoi que se soit qui ait quelque chose à voir avec la magie.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine.

Bien qu'Harry soit très étonné de l'attention de sa tante, il se décida quand même à lui répondre.

- Un de mes ancien professeur avait été kidnapper par Voldemort, celui qui a tué mes parents, et il a été torturé. Physiquement et moralement. Mon directeur m'avait interdit de faire quoi que ce soit mais je suis quand même aller le chercher…

Sa tante ne l'avait pas interrompu dans son récit et elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie avant de tendre quelques flacons à Harry, qui avait déjà pris une lavette, un bac d'eau et du savon.

- Pour soigner les plaies… 

- Merci Tante Pétunia… remercia Harry avec un sourire triste.

- Tu vas t'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle, semblant assez concernée.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas… tu peux aller te recoucher et si ça sonne à la porte, ne descendez pas… ce sera sûrement mon parrain.

La tante de Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que son filleul redescendait les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon où Remus était encore installé sur le canapé.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa tout ce qu'il avait dans ses mains sur la table avant de prendre la lavette mouillée et enduite de savon pour laver le visage de son ancien professeur.

Il épongea son visage avec  un linge pour le sécher et examina les flacons que lui avait donner sa tante pour trouver le désinfectant.

Il en appliqua un peu sur la coupure frontale de son ami.

- Désolé… dit-il lorsqu'il vit son ami grimacer sous la douleur que cela lui faisait.

Il prit un des pansement qu'il avait apporter et le colla sur le front pour ne pas exposer la blessure à l'air libre.

- Rém'… est-ce que tu pourrais enlever ton t-Shirt et ton pantalon, s'il te plait ? demanda Harry.

Remus ne fit aucun geste mais Harry put voir de la peur dans ses yeux, de la peur et de la honte il ne voulait pas montrer ses blessures.

Voyant cela, Harry s'assit sur le bord du canapé et comme Remus était à moitié assit, il lui tourna simplement la tête pour le regarder en face.

- Ecoute-moi Rém… Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et je sais que tu as peur mais on ne peut pas laisser les blessures s'infecter… ce serait dangereux… 

- Je me sens tellement… sale. Harry, comment est-ce Sirius pourra encore… m'aimer une fois qu'il le saura.

Il ne put alors plus retenir ses sanglots et s'effondra dans les bras de son ancien élève qui, désemparé face à cette situation, n'eut d'autre réflexe que le serrer dans ses bras et de le bercer tout doucement.

- Hey, ne dis pas ça… Sirius t'aime et rien ne pourra changer cela… tu le sais bien… chut… chut… calme-toi… ça va aller… c'est fini maintenant…

Harry continua à bercer le loup-garou alors que celui-ci commençait à raconter à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé, même s'il savait que celui-ci était au courant mais cela le soulageait et Harry le comprenait alors il ne l'arrêta pas dans son récit.

Remus était toujours entrain de pleurer dans les bras du jeune orphelin lorsque la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre.

Harry utilisa alors la télépathie pour dire à son parrain, qui était assurément là même s'il n'avait demandé qu'au professeur Dumbledore de venir, que la porte n'était pas fermée et qu'il pouvait entrer sans problème.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et laissa apparaître plus de personne que Harry ne l'aurait pensé : bien sûr, il y avait Dumbledore et Sirius, mais aussi MacGonagall et Rogue.

_Génial_, pensa Harry._ Et Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu emmener Madame Pomfresh à la place du personnel entier de Poudlard !_

Son parrain eut vite fait de se précipité vers le blessé lorsqu'il en entendit les sanglots et Harry laissa sa place à Sirius.

Harry glissa juste quelques mots à l'oreille de son ancien professeur avant de rejoindre les autres, qui avaient décidé d'attendre à l'entrée du salon.

- Tu devrais lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé… il comprendra…

Harry laissa alors les deux hommes seuls alors qu'il sortit de la pièce et emmena les trois autres professeurs un peu plus loin.

- Harry, je ne vais pas te faire la morale puisque apparemment tu es arrivé à t'en sortir sans aucun dégât… mais tu n'aurais pas dû y aller, c'était vraiment dangereux… tu sais que Voldemort voulait justement que tu le fasses.

- Je sais mais… 

- Potter ! coupa son professeur de potion. Vous vous rendez compte des risques que vous avez prit !

- Calmez-vous Sévérus… mais Harry, tu m'avais dit que tu ne tenterais rien….

- Tant que les tortures restaient physique ! s'emporta Harry, regrettant aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Comment cela « tant que les tortures restaient physique » ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux au sol.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit moi qui doive le dire…

- Potter, il faut quand même que l'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé… le résonna le professeur MacGonagall. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort a fait à Remus.

- Vous ne devinez pas… demanda amèrement Harry.

Mais apparemment, cela suffit à le leur faire comprendre puisque le professeur MacGonagall plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, Dumbledore eut un air qui montrait qu'il se sentait vraiment coupable de ce qui était arrivé et même le professeur Rogue eut l'air totalement choqué.

  
+++

Sirius avait prit Remus dans ses bras dès qu'il était arrivé à ces côtés, ne supportant pas de le voir pleurer.

- Chut… c'est fini, mon ange… tout va bien… je suis là maintenant… je suis là…

- Sirius ? demanda Remus d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots qu'il retenait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ? demanda Sirius, d'une voix douce, caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu m'aimeras toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Voyons… tu le sais bien…

- Même après ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Rem' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce bâtard ?

Remus prit son courage à deux mains et raconta toute l'histoire à son ami qui, bien loin de le repousser contrairement à ce qu'avait pu croire Remus, resserra son étreinte sur le loup-garou et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

- Je te jure qui va le payer, mon ange. Il verra se que cela fait de te toucher…

Rémus se dégagea un peu des bras de Sirius pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que… que je ne te dégoûte pas, même après ça ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Rem', la seule personne qui me dégoûte dans cette histoire c'est Voldemort !

Remus eut un petit sourire qui trahissait son soulagement puis il se réfugia à nouveau dans les bras de Sirius qui lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de s'appuyer contre le canapé.

- Mon ange… Il faudra te soigner maintenant, d'accord ?

Remus acquiesça silencieusement avant de laisser Sirius soigner toute ses blessures, sans dire un seul mot.


	6. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

La fin des vacances arriva assez vite et le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait choisi Sirius pour être le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, permit à Remus de résider au château avec l'animagus pour ne pas qu'il soit obligé de rester seul.

Le loup-garou restait dans les quartiers de son amant pendant que celui-ci allait enseigner aux élèves et tout se passa très bien pendant les premiers mois.

Harry n'eut pas de nouveau cauchemar et Voldemort se tint tranquille pendant ce temps-là il n'y eut plus de mort pendant quelques temps, seule une ou deux disparitions mais cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Sirius était entrain d'enseigner à la classe de Harry lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte brusquement il s'agissait visiblement d'un élève de septième année, le préfet en chef, qui avait l'air plutôt paniqué.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Sirius.

- Des mangemorts se sont infiltrer dans le château le directeur à demandé à ce que tout les élèves se rendent dans leur salle commune, immédiatement.

- Bien… allez-y tout le monde et surtout ne paniquer pas ! 

Sirius prit les choses en mains et cacha son propre début de panique alors que les élèves commençaient visiblement à s'agiter.

Tous les élèves sortirent en rang, derrière le préfet en chef, sauf Harry qui resta dans la salle, en attendant que tout le monde parte et prenant bien garde à ce que Hermione et Ron ne restent pas avec lui.

- Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne va pas avec les autres ? demanda son parrain, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse que lui donnerait le jeune garçon.

- Sirius, tu le sais très bien. Tu as lu la prophétie, toi aussi. C'est à moi de tuer Voldemort et tu sais très bien que j'en ai le pouvoir ! J'ai bien réussi à sortir Remus du château sans qu'on soit blessés !

Sirius hocha la tête et se souvint que Remus était restés seul dans ses quartier il fallait qu'il ait le voir, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait quand même pas laissé son filleul seul…

- Vas le voir, Sirius… et fait attention, je m'en sortirais…

Sirius sourit apparemment Harry avait pu lire dans ses pensées et il le remercia de lui avoir dit cela, parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était de laisser Remus seul.

- Merci Harry… mais reste caché le plus longtemps possible… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive  quelque chose…

Sirius s'éclipsa et commença à courir dans les couloirs en direction des appartements dans lesquels il résidait habituellement mais Remus avait déjà du remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose parce qu'il arrivait en sens contraire.

- Rem' ! tu n'aurais pas dû sortir !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Voldemort et ses mangemorts ont infiltrés l'école.

- Qu-, quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche Par Merlin, faites qu'il ait mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible !

- Tu as bien compris… Viens, il faut pas rester là…

Remus hocha la tête et prit la main de Sirius qui l'entraînait dans un couloir très mauvaise idée de passer par là ! 

Des mangemorts arrivaient en même temps qu'eux et eurent des sourires très satisfaits en voyant les deux hommes, apparemment ils savaient qui ils étaient et ils voulaient les capturer.

Ce qu'il réussirent à faire sans trop de difficulté en attachant les mains de Sirius dans le dos, et ils ne firent que prendre Remus par le bras, sans que celui-ci n'essaie trop de se défendre. 

Il était comme paralyser par les souvenirs qui remontaient dans son esprit jamais il ne pourrait résister à d'autre séance de tortures comme celles qu'il avait subi lors de son enlèvement pendant l'été.

- On va les emmener au Maître. Il sera très content, j'en suis sûr…

L'autre mangemorts approuva avec un rire sadique alors qu'ils emmenaient leur deux prisonniers dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, là où leur maître avait dit qu'il serait.

+++

Harry sortit à la suite de Sirius mais emprunta un autre chemin, voulant descendre jusqu'au cachot qui seraient totalement vide, et par conséquent, il ne mettrait personne en danger si Voldemort décidait de le suivre.

Il allait commencer à descendre les marches d'escaliers lorsqu'il vit Voldemort arriver en sens inverses, se servant d'une jeune fille comme bouclier : Ginny.

Elle avait l'air terrorisée et il la comprenait fort bien le seigneur des ténèbres la faisait avancer en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les tibias et il la tenait fermement, les deux bras dans le dos, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

- Harry Potter… on se retrouve.

- Lâche-là Tom, je ne m'enfuirai pas…

- Oh ! Mais je n'en doute pas… toutefois, je préfère la garder comme assurance jusqu'à ce que l'on soit de retour dans ta classe de défense… puisque tout mes mangemorts savent que je serais là-bas.

Harry aurait bien voulu lancer une répliquer cinglante pour le faire enrager et résister un moment, mais il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Ginny et il savait que s'il faisait un geste de travers, Voldemort ne ferait pas de pitié.

- D'accord… soupira-t-il, en prenant le chemin qu'il venait de faire en sens inverse pour retourner à la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut un sourire cruel et suivit son jeune « ami » dans les couloirs de Poudlard puis il le fit entrer dans la salle de classe, emmenant la jeune Ginny avec lui.

Il jeta un sort de ligotage sur Harry qui se retrouva ficeler au sol et jeta la jeune rouquine, qui sanglotait de terreur, au sol, vers lui, avant de lui faire subir le même sort qu'au jeune garçon.

Il aurait aimé la réconforter, lui parler pour lui dire que ira très bien, mais malheureusement le bâillon qui était sur sa bouche l'en empêchait et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder la scène, impuissant.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis l'ouvrit lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres vit les deux mangemorts qui tenaient Sirius et Remus dans leur griffes, il sourit, d'un sourire carnassier.

- Mais voilà le cher parrain de Harry et le loup-garou. Et bien, vous n'aurez pas pu rester éloigner de moi très longtemps… même si votre élève vous a secouru… ricana-t-il, en regardant droit dans les yeux, remplis de terreur, de Remus.

Voldemort jeta Sirius, attaché et bâillonné, au sol alors que Remus restait debout pourquoi ?, tout simplement parce que le seigneur des ténèbres avaient pris beaucoup de plaisir à le torturer et il voulait voir si il arriverait encore à empirer les choses, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment simple.


	7. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Rémus était toujours collé contre le mur de derrière alors que les trois autres prisonniers étaient ligoté et bâillonné, ce qui permettait au seigneur des ténèbres de s'acharner sans mal sur son ancien prisonnier, moralement bien entendu.

- Alors, alors, on se retrouve à nouveau… j'ai été vraiment déçu lorsque j'ai vu que vous aviez réussi à vous échapper la dernière fois… enfin, vous échapper, c'est beaucoup dire. Je dirais plutôt que c'est votre cher élève qui a pris des risques totalement inconsidéré et a risquer de lui même mourir pour vous sortir de là.

Harry était entrain de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour savoir pour quelle raison Voldemort était entrain de dire cela à Remus, et il ne voyait toujours pas ce que voulait bien faire le seigneur des ténèbres mais, soudain, le déclic ce fit dans son esprit et il en avertit directement son parrain, par transmission de pensée, bien évidemment.

- _Sirius, il veut faire culpabilisé Remus…_

- _Quoi ? _demanda Sirius, en se retournant et en lançant un regard étonné à son filleul, mais le son de la voix dans la tête de Harry trahissait l'inquiétude de l'animagus vis-à-vis de son amant.__

- _Il veut le briser pour qu'il ne soit plus capable d'agir et pour pouvoir lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, en disant par exemple que cela serait mieux pour nous._

Sirius sembla comprendre ce que voulait dire son filleul et il se retourna vers le loup-garou, toujours collé contre la paroi mais qui avait l'air horrifié par ce que lui disait son ancien bourreau.

- Vous voyez, Harry aurait pu mourir tout simplement parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de vous libérer par vous-même.

- _Remus ! _s'exclama Harry, par télépathie. _Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'avais un plan, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver ! Je te le jure ! Je n'ai prit aucun risque !_

Bien sûr, Harry était entrain de mentir il avait bien un plan, mais pas très élaboré et il aurait pu se faire tuer au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, mais il ne fallait pas que Remus croit cela.

- Vous mentez ! dit Remus en direction de Voldemort. Je n'ai mis personne en danger !

- Oh que si vous l'avez fait ! Mais je vais vous laisser une chance de vous racheter à leurs yeux.__

À cette phrase, Sirius paniqua il ne savait ce que voulait dire Voldemort par là, mais cela ne devait pas être très bon pour son amant, connaissant le seigneur des ténèbres il ne fallait pas Remus fasse quoi que ce soit pour lui.

- _Mon ange, je t'en supplie, ne l'écoute pas ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te racheter aux yeux de qui que ce soit ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal !_

Remus se sentait tirailler des deux côtés bien sûr que Sirius ne lui en voulait pas et que Harry non plus, bien sûr il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable et il avait vraiment envie de se racheter.

- Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi ? Remus d'une voix étranglée alors que Harry et Sirius commençaient à s'agiter et que Ginny ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester à observer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Elle aussi aurait bien aimé pouvoir aider le professeur Lupin, mais le seul problème c'est qu'elle était aussi bâillonné et que, contrairement aux autre, elle ne maîtrisait pas la télépathie.

- _Remus non ! Je t'en supplie mon ange, ne fait rien de ce qu'il te demande…_

- très bien, très bien… alors si vous ne voulez pas que vos amis subissent le même sort que vous, il ne vous reste qu'à venir avec moi et vous laisser ramener dans une cellule, sans faire d'histoire. Et ils n'auront pas à subir les mêmes tortures que vous.

- _Remus, surtout ne le fait pas… Il recommencerait comme la dernière fois et de toute façon, il ne nous libérera pas. Il dit cela juste parce qu'il a envie de te ramener dans son manoir, mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne le fera pas !_ indiqua Harry.

- _Harry a raison mon ange, tu sais très bien qu'il nous torturera aussi, alors je t'en supplie ne le fait pas !!!_

Rémus ne savait pas quoi faire il regarda alternativement Voldemort et ses deux amis ceux-ci semblait le supplier de ne rien faire de ce que disait Voldemort et celui-ci attendait visiblement sa réponse.

Finalement, il se décida.

- _Comment est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux utiliser comme sort pour vous sortir de là ?_ demanda-t-il par télépathie à Harry et Sirius.

- _Aveugle-le ! tu auras le temps de nous libérer ! _

Rémus se retourna vers le seigneur des ténèbres et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? vous ne voulez pas les sauver ?

- Si, justement… Aveuglum !

Un rayon sortit de la baguette du loup-garou pour venir frapper Voldemort dans les yeux et celui-ci hurla de douleur Remus resta figé quelques secondes puis se dépêcha d'aller défaire les liens qui maintenait Sirius prisonnier.

- Bien joué, Rem'… va détacher Ginny, je m'occupe de Harry.

Le loup-garou se précipita vers la jeune rouquine, les mains tremblant alors qu'il se démenait pour défaire les liens qui l'empêchaient de bouger il savait très bien que son sortilège ne ferait plus effet très longtemps et vit avec horreur que Voldemort reprenait ses esprits.

Une fois les deux jeunes libérés, Harry avança au milieu de la salle.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Ginny.

- C'est à moi de vaincre Voldemort ! C'est ce que disait la prophétie… écartez-vous et mettez vous à l'abris.

Les trois autres obéirent et se reculèrent Ginny restait scotchée au mur, n'arrivant pas à détourner les yeux du combat entre la personne qu'elle aimait et le mage noir alors que Sirius prenait son petit ami dans les bras, et l'empêchait de regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Il le serrait très fort contre lui et avait posé sa tête sur celle du loup-garou, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur son filleul, qui se démenait et qui commençait à prendre le dessus sur le sorcier maléfique.

Il était sûr que Harry réussirait, après tout, il s'était beaucoup entraîner depuis la fin de l'année dernière alors qu'il avait découvert que lui seul avait le pouvoir de vaincre son ennemi et avait gagner en puissance.

Ginny continuait de regarder les sortilèges qui pleuvaient de partout, la plupart d'enter eux lui étant inconnu puisqu'il s'agissait de magie noir même Harry en utilisait, puisqu'il faut pouvoir se battre à armes égale contre son adversaire si on veut avoir une chance de gagner et c'est ce qu'il avait décider de faire.

Pendant encore un bon moment, tout ce passa de cette manière, et finalement, Harry parvint à porter le coup final à son ennemi et Voldemort hurla de douleur, agonisant alors qu'il sentait la vie d'échapper de son corps et se mourrait.

Dans la grande Salle et dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les mangemorts se mirent aussi à hurler de douleur, sentant la douleur de leur maître à travers la marque des ténèbres qu'ils portaient sur leur avant-bras et s'évanouirent sous le coup d'une telle souffrance.

Sévérus Rogue, par contre, ne souffrit pas énormément, mais il vit avec effarement que le tatouage sur sa peau pâle s'effaçait progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien il devina aisément que le jeune Potter avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort.

Dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry se tenait au milieu de la pièce, devant le corps s'en vie de l'homme qui avait essayer de le tuer à temps de reprise il se sentit bientôt entouré par les bras de quelqu'un qui se trouvait être Ginny.

- Tu as réussi Harry ! Tu l'a vaincu ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi…

- C'est fini, Ginn… lui assura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout est terminé maintenant.

La jeune rouquine appuya sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la chaleur du corps de son ami qui soupirait de soulagement.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Sirius desserra un peu son étreinte autour de Remus et le laissa alors contempler la scène.

- il est vraiment mort, Sirius ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mon ange. Il est vraiment mort… tout est finit cette fois-ci, il ne reviendra pas.

Rémus enfuit à nouveau sa tête dans les robes de son petit ami et ferma les yeux.

Tout les quatre attendirent que le professeur Dumbledore arrive et constate avec bonheur que le mage noir était bien perdu à jamais et les laisse rentrer dans leur chambres respectives pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Depuis ce jour, le monde de la sorcellerie pu vivre en paix et pour longtemps, grâce au courage de Harry Potter, ce courageux jeune homme qui finit par vaincre Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps. 


End file.
